Um Dicionário para o Amor
by Shiia-chan
Summary: Ela entendia tudo sobre máquinas e ele sobre lutas e nenhum dos dois não entendiam nada sobre amor... Bulma's POV :: One-shot.


_Se eu soubesse o que é o amor, eu não estaria procurando em um dicionário..._

.

**Um Dicionário para o Amor.**

.

_Baseado __na__ one-shot de __Lorde __Sesshoumaru__ – Dictionary of Love. _

.

**Capítulo Único.**

.

Aqueles olhos, aquele cabelo estranho e seu jeito grosso de falar. _Ignorante! _Sua cara emburrada e seu corpo musculoso. Ele era o príncipe mais "auto contraditório" que eu já tinha visto. _Pavio curto_. Sim! Uma ótima frase para descrevê-lo. Também eu não era fácil. Que droga! Como eu era chata. Também, a gente não combinava. Em hipótese nenhuma. Por que Kami-Sama, por quê? Por que eu fui gostar daquele orgulho, grosso, infantil, rabugento e todos os adjetivos que expressem minha raiva? Por quê? Eu podia muito bem ter ficado com Yamcha. Oras... Ele era bonito, gostava de mim e era _Humano_. Ou seja, ele me entendia de alguma forma. Já aquele _alienígena_ nem se quer sabia o que significava o amor. Sabe lá Deus o que eles faziam para expressar algum sentimento lá no planeta dele. Já sei! Eles lutavam em forma de macaco! Háháhá. Devia ser hilário eles fazendo a dança do acasalamento em forma de macaco. – Imaginando.

Sayajins, eu nunca os entenderei.

Bem, eu ouvi dizer que amor e ódio são sentimentos muito diferentes, mas o que separa os dois é uma linha mais fina que um fio de cabelo.

Será?

Minha vida mudou radicalmente depois que nós voltamos a Terra. É parecia que o Freeza tinha morrido e tal. Pra ser bem sincera não lembro muito bem. Minha memória anda um pouco fraca e tal. O ponto é que ele ficou na minha casa, treinando na capsula anti-gravitacional. Conquistando-me aos poucos... Fazendo-me de besta e irritando-me muito mais. A qualquer hora eu podia ter um AVC e aí? Quem herdaria a Corporação Capsula? Ele que não seria. Não sabe lavar uma louça imagina comandar uma empresa. Se bem que... Ele era um _príncipe _né? Ou não... Já faz tanto tempo...

_Príncipe..._

Um príncipe totalmente diferente daqueles contos de fadas da Disney. Ele não montava em um cavalo branco e não era gentil e muito menos tinha um castelo e não vivia andando de capa vermelha por ai salvando donzelas em perigo. Poderia ser a rainha da Inglaterra morrendo na frente dele, com certeza ele viraria as costas e ia fingir que não viu nada. _Orgulho e frio e egoísta._

Mas, mesmo assim, ele era um príncipe...

Mesmo assim... Eu o amo...

Mesmo assim... Eu o quero. Com todos os defeitos do planeta e acredite os defeitos dele são os piores da galáxia. Nem preciso dizer certo?

Então, céus, para chegar nesse ponto, como começou essa tortura? Ahh, sim lembro-me mais ou menos como aconteceu. O senhor Cupido e suas flechas. Até doente eu fiquei. Efeito colateral? Com certeza!

* * *

><p><em>Era uma vez, <em>

Lá estava eu. Tão nova e tola.

Sentada na cadeira e fazendo novas máquinas. De certa forma, Vegeta era minha cobaia. Cocei a orelha e passei a mão no rosto. Sabe quando você sente aquela agonia, quando você parece, por um momento, não caber dentro de si? Era super frustrante. Fui à cozinha. Bebi um copo d'água e sai para respirar fundo. Um ar puro sempre fazia bem, ou era pra fazer bem.

- Quer uma xícara de chá? – Perguntou minha mãe aparecendo do nada.

_Ela sempre fazia isso._

- Não, mãe. Obrigada. – Respondi educadamente batendo o pé na superfície e de braços cruzados.

- O que te aflige Bulma?

Comecei a passar a mão no pescoço, olhando para os lados. Aquela agonia irritante. Parecia até que era droga.

- Ai mãe, não sei! Me deixa, tá? – Sai irritada indo direto para o laboratório.

Fiquei procurando coisas a fazer. Revirava gavetas atrás de documentos, quebrava e concertava o radar do dragão, mexia no computador na tentativa de fazer um novo software, um novo gráfico, alguma coisa que me distraísse. Aquilo estava me incomodando. Fui até a máquina anti gravitacional e dei alguns retoques. Ajustei alguns botões e programei algumas coisas...

- Tá calor aqui! – Tentei-me "abanar" com a mão e tira a camisa que grudava no pescoço. – Calor!

- Ei! Terráquea! Posso usar a câmera gravitacional? – Perguntou _ele _a mim.

Não sei explicar, mas eu estava tão estranha que nem me reconheci. Não parava de mexer nos botões e ele perguntar novamente se podia usar a câmera. Por que eu simplesmente não respondia? Ai eu não conseguia.

- Só um minuto. – Eu estava suando frio. O que estava havendo comigo? – Só um minuto... – falei num sussurro novamente.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou um pouco preocupado.

- Estou. – Respondi e sai da câmera sem olhá-lo. Oras bolas por qual motivo eu não fazia simples coisas?

* * *

><p><em>Meu coração palpitava. <em>O que era aquilo? Peguei uma xícara de café bem quente e fui ao sofá. Oras eu ficava em pé oras eu estava sentada no sofá em posição reflexiva. No relógio, somente as horas passando lentamente. O café tinha acabado, o dia estava no tom alaranjado indicando que logo viria a noite e eu, agora, deitada no sofá olhando o ventilador pendurado no teto rodando e rodando.

- Princesa! O que faz deitada? Vamos dá uma volta? – Apareceu Yamcha na sala assustando-me. Logo me levantei em um solavanco.

- Yamcha... Sabe o que é... – aquela maldita agonia. – Não to afim não. – Vir-me-ei e subi as escadas indo para o meu quarto.

- Bulma! Volta aqui. – Ele gritava do andar de baixo.

Mais que droga! A Terra está em paz, as pessoas estavam em paz, a galáxia estava em paz até os microorganismos estão em paz. O gato não caçava o rato e Cinderela tivera mais um minuto do que lhe concederam, então... Se tudo fizesse sentido, se tudo estava no seu devido lugar e na sua normalidade. Por que eu não estava me sentindo... _Nada_ c_alma?_ Virei a cabeça e afundei no travesseiro gritando o mais alto e abafado que eu podia.

- Socorro! Alguém me ajude, não sei o que é isso que está dentro de mim. Será uma doença? Uma infecção? Fui abduzida por algum E.T? Não compreendo. – Falei entre as lágrimas que escorriam de meus olhos.

Não sei como surgiu ou começou... Mas estava lá, brotando um sentimento, uma coisa estranha em mim. O que era? Ah se eu soubesse.

Uma vez, um homem na rua escreveu numa plaquinha de papelão.

"_Dê tempo ao tempo. Ele esclarece qualquer dúvida do coração. Conhece-te a ti para depois conhecer ele."_

Apesar de nada a ver... Eu sabia. Sabia que o que eu estava passando tinha alguma coisa a ver com a presença daquele novo ser dentro de mim casa. Eu tinha a total certeza... Oh Meu Deus! Onde foi que eu amarrei meu burro?

Mas, apesar de qualquer coisa... Aproveitando que tenho que conhecer a mim mesma pra depois entender os outros... Sejamos casuais.

Prazer,

Eu sou Bulma. - Irritante e mandona. Essa sou eu. Uma cientista que entende 90% das coisas, menos sobre _amor_.

* * *

><p><strong>(:<br>**


End file.
